


Back Again

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Beautiful Submission [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron feels awkward, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Dom!Spencer, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Post-Case, Restraints, Spencer makes Aaron ask for what he wants, Sub!Aaron, The all important talk, This series is a slow burn, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: After the horrible outcome of the Owen Savage case Aaron needs time with Spencer. Then the Matloff case has Aaron in a mental tailspin, and before he and Spencer can have that all important discussion, he needs what only Spencer can give him.





	Back Again

Aaron stood at the bar sipping his drink and trying not to touch the collar he was asked to wear. He wasn’t even sure why he was there, or why he had called Spencer again. He swallowed as his mind went over the last case and remembered why he was there. He needed to let go, to forget what had happened to Owen, barely a man who had given them no choice. Aaron watched in horror as his own bullets ripped a young man apart. He closed his eyes as he leaned on the bar waiting for the memory to pass. He was more shaken than his team knew.

Several men and a few women approached him and offered drinks, and something more, but he declined them all. Aaron was still trying to find his center after losing so much, so close together. He knew he was struggling, he just didn’t know how to get it back. Thoughts of being with Spencer that first time and how he had let himself go, to be in that moment was the only thing keeping him together. He sipped his drink and closed his eyes hoping he could find that center again.

 He didn’t jump when a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was gently tugged out on the dance floor. When he looked he knew it was Spencer, even through the masks that the club made everyone wear, he could tell it was the man who had so beautifully dominated him just a couple of weeks prior.

 “I’m glad you called.” Spencer’s back was plastered to his front, his arm was wrapped around Aaron’s neck. “Grab my hips and don’t let go till I tell you.” Aaron’s breath caught as he easily complied. The two danced just as they were. Every sway of Spencer’s hips had his ass brushing against Aaron’s cock, making his erection more evident through the tight jeans he was wearing. Another request from Spencer.

 “I love dancing with you. You’re the most responsive partner I’ve ever had.”

 “Thank you, Sir,” Aaron rumbled against Spencer’s ear. The man turned and pressed his front to Aaron’s.

 “Whatever I do right now, you will maintain. If you cum your punishment will be me walking out the door and not coming back for the night. Understand?”

 “Yes, Sir.” Aaron shivered as they moved together, groins pressed tight, hips moving against each other. It was like Spencer was fucking him fully clothed on the dance floor.

 Spencer reached around and grabbed Aaron’s ass and pulled him even closer.

 “You can kiss any exposed skin except my mouth.” Aaron shuddered as he touched lips to neck, just below Spencer’ ear, along his jaw and cheek. He was rewarded with a low moan in Spencer’s throat and the swell of his cock against Aaron’s own already painful erection.

 When Aaron thought it was almost too much Spencer pulled away and twined his fingers with Aaron’s and pulled him along to the same room they had before. Closing and locking the door, Spencer ordered Aaron to take off his shirt and to sit on the edge of the bed.

 Spencer walked to the cabinet and unlocked it with his key and took out a pair of cuffs. Moving back to Aaron he linked the man's wrists together behind his back, then stripped and straddled Aaron’s still clothed waist.

 “Tell me what you do,” Spencer asked as he trailed his hot tongue along Aaron’s neck.

 “I..I work for the FBI,” Aaron breath caught in his throat as Spencer ground against him. “The BAU, to be exact.”

 “Is that why you come here? Do you see too much Aaron? Do you have a hard time letting go?”

 “Yes.”

 “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About your submission to me. I want more of that, more of you. Do you want that Aaron?” Spencer asked as he sucked a mark on Aaron’s shoulder making the man thrust up.

 “Yes, god yes.” Aaron shuddered again as Spencer kept touching him. He ached to touch, but couldn’t. Having his hands bound behind his back, and Spencer naked on his lap was short-circuiting his brain. He needed more and trusted that Spencer would take care of him.

 “I don’t share. You would be mine, understand?” Spencer pulled back and looked into the lust blown eyes of Aaron.

 “Yes, I understand.” Spencer slid off Aaron’s lap and stood up.

 “Slide to your knees.” Aaron looked up at Spencer then carefully slid off the bed and down onto his knees.

 “Open your mouth.” As soon as Aaron did Spencer slid the head of his cock just inside that hot mouth and moaned. “Look at me and don’t take your eyes off of me while I fuck your mouth. Color, A?” Spencer pulled out just enough so Aaron could answer.

 “Green.” Spencer smiled then once again slid his cock inside Aaron’s mouth.

 Spencer went slow at first and Aaron relaxed his throat, but didn’t take his eyes off of Spencer. A hand at his throat gently stroked, relaxing him even more. His mind started to empty as his body surrendered to the pleasure of the feeling of Spencer slipping in and out of his mouth, increasing the pace bit by bit. A hand gripped his short hair while the other gripped his shoulder. Spencer kept his gaze locked on him as his breath hitched then he pushed in and came down Aaron’s throat. Spencer pulled his cock free but softly stroked Aaron’s cheek.

 “Stand.”

 Aaron was floating on a high, but was able to get up and stand. Spencer undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers off him, his cock straining and leaking.

 “Sit on the bed and don’t move.” Swallowing hard Aaron did as asked, waiting in anticipation.

 Spencer flowed to his knees in between Aaron’s legs then proceeded a slow, almost torturous edging.

 “If you need to fall back, you can. I need your color A.”

 Aaron looked down at him with glazed over eyes. He was floating on a high as he tried to form the word that was on the tip of his tongue.

 “Green, Sir.” Spencer hummed, and kept going, kept pushing at Aaron’s boundaries. Just when he thought he was going to come, Spencer pulled back then started all over again. Aaron was shaking, his skin had a slight sheen of sweat and he was finding it harder to stay upright.

 Finally he fully surrendered and fell back on the bed, Spencer crawled up and straddled his waist, took his cock and tugged. Aaron was begging, as he thrust up into Spencer’s hand, then finally, finally he heard the word he’d been aching to hear.

 “Come.”

 Aaron thrust up as he came his cries muffled by Spencer’s first kiss. His eyes rolled back and he passed out. When he woke hours later, the cuffs gone, a glass of water, some ibuprofen and a note was left for him.

  _Aaron_

  _Once again, you’re submission humbles me. We should talk before this goes any further. Call me._

  _Spencer._

 Aaron laid in the bed and tried to take stock of how he felt. Spencer was so different from either Thomas or Gideon in his Domination. He found he wanted to get to know the person behind the persona. Closing his eyes Aaron took a deep breath and replayed the scene in his head and wondered how Spencer knew just what it was that Aaron had needed. He knew that was the Dom’s job, but not all Doms were cut from the same cloth. It’s why Aaron had been selective about who he had let in.

 And that was the rub. Thomas had been his friend first, then his Dom, it was easy to form a bond of affection with him, and while it hurt that he had found someone and wanted to move back to Seattle, it didn’t devastate him. He moved on easily and he had Haley. Gideon he had let in too far. Too many shared traumatizing experiences over the years had brought the two men close. Aaron sighed and wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Old cases shouldn’t come back to haunt them, but this one did. Aaron never expected that Matloff would wake come out of the coma, but he had and the subsequent re-investigation had just made him tired. Especially when it was the first time in almost four years that he had seen Michael Stevens, the young protege that Gideon had brought onto the team. Unfortunately, Michael did not work out. The Matloff case had been rough, and Stevens figured out that he really wasn’t ready for the BAU. He had transferred to another unit in the FBI several days after they had closed the Matloff case.

 “You did a good job Stevens. I’m sorry we had to drag you back into all of this.”

 “It’s okay, Hotch. It’s been four years and I like to think that I’m a little tougher now. You really don’t mind me stopping at Mr. Corbett’s?”

 “No It’s the right thing to do. You did good at the courthouse, figuring out Corbett before he ruined his life was a brilliant move.”

 “Getting my Psych degree, I know the signs of prolonged PTSD.”

 Aaron stopped in front of Corbett’s house and waited for Stevens to give Darci Corbetts watch back to her father. Aaron saw the man smile as he clutched the piece of jewelry in his hands. A killer was put away, and though, Aaron felt good about that, there was still something bittersweet about it. For a few days the man had been remorseful, and scared that he had really killed those women. Aaron hated that he had felt sorry for him.

 The plane ride back home was quiet as Aaron worked on paperwork. He wanted to get it done quickly so he could meet Spencer at the club. They had to cancel this, not really a date, more like a meeting between the two of them to talk things over. Aaron wasn’t sure what he wanted or how far he wanted to let Spencer inside that sphere he kept around himself. He let Dave in, but that was because the man was nosy and didn’t let those he cared about go.

 Walking into the club a few hours later Aaron saw him leaning against the bar and for a moment, a quick moment, Aaron wished he was Spencer’s, as more than just Dom and sub. He almost stumbled at that thought as he made his way to the bar. He wasn’t wearing the collar, he missed it, missed wearing one as he curled his fingers and tried to stop the overwhelming feelings. Aaron took a deep breath and took the last few steps to the bar.

 “Do you know how incredibly sexy you look leaning on the bar and sipping that glass of wine is?” Aaron said as he leaned against the bar himself.

 “Hi.” Spencer grinned as he leaned in and kissed Aaron. 

 “Hi.”

"Don't worry, no alcohol."

"I trust you, Sir." Aaron sighed as he motioned at the bartender for a clear soda.

 “Are you okay?” Spencer reached out and wrapped his fingers with Aaron’s.

 “Yeah.”

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Spencer pushed away from the bar and still holding Aaron’s hand, pulled him towards a table in a quiet corner. A waitress came and took their drink order then left them alone. Aaron wanted to take off the mask, but they were still in the main part of the club, Spencer didn’t want to do anything more till they had talked more and set their likes, dislikes and boundaries. While they had a short discussion the first time they played, this conversation was needed, especially if they were going to be exclusive. The club had safety protocols for those play partners that wanted exclusive contracts, and Aaron liked the idea of the safety the club provided.

 Aaron waited till his refill came and was glad that Spencer was patient with him.

“It was this case. The man we knew, without a doubt, killed several women we had to have hearings on whether or not he was aware enough to stand trial. He woke after a four year coma, with amnesia. Morgan swore he was faking, but he wasn’t. Finally he did remember, harmed a guard and escaped. We caught him when he dug up the one victim we had not originally found. The whole thing was just a huge mess and a total mind fuck.”

 Spencer took a sip of his non-alcoholic wine and seemed to weigh his words carefully before he spoke.

 “We have two options tonight. One, we go ahead and have that talk and if we both agree sign the exclusivity contracts then if you want we can have some play time or we both go home for the evening. Two, we play first, you are obviously struggling tonight, Aaron and I would hate for you to agree to something if you aren’t ready for it. Then we talk.”

 Aaron sipped his beer and frowned a moment. He knew Jack was safe, and a part of him was struggling, he was all over the place emotionally. Aaron wanted that center that he could only achieve from what a good Dom could help him find. He knew Spencer had questions, and they needed to talk more in depth, but Spencer was right. The way he was right at this moment, he would almost agree to anything.

 “Can we do the second?” Aaron felt his neck and cheeks heat with making his needs known.

 “You aren’t used to asking for what you want, are you?”

 Aaron’s laugh was tinged with a touch of bitter.

 “No. No I’m not.”

 Aaron felt like Spencer was studying him. Then he drained his glass, slid out of the bench and held out his hand.

 “Tonight, you are going to put as much trust as you can in me. I know we aren’t there yet where you can give me your complete and total submission, but trust I will take care of you.”

 Aaron’s relief wasn’t instantaneous, but it was there. He felt the weight of Spencer’s words and knew he spoke the truth. He knew for this to work, they both had to be honest with each other, it was the only way to truly build trust. Aaron took Spencer’s hand and let out the proverbial breath he was holding. He curled his fingers with Spencer’s and let himself be led to the rooms in the back.

 “Take off your shoes, socks and shirt. Keep your jeans on and kneel on the bench.” Aaron moved to the bed and sat so he could easily take off his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt, then slipped it off and set it on the chair in the corner of the room. Then he took off the undershirt he was wearing. Standing he took the couple of steps to the sub bench that was in front of the wall with several restraint hooks embedded into it. He bent down and wrapped his legs around the bench then sat and waited for Spencer.

 Spencer grabbed the other chair and sat down in front of Aaron, gently cupping his chin he lifted the man’s head so they could look each other in the eye.

 “Before we start, I want to know about the scars on your back. I would normally save that question for later, but I think I know what you need and for me to do that, I want to understand the depth of your masochism.”

 Aaron knew this was going to come up and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to answer, but Spencer was right, he needed to know. It had taken him weeks to open up about the scars with Gideon. Thomas had been easier. They had gotten drunk one night in the dorm and after a round of amazing sex, before they had become Dom and sub, Aaron told him about his childhood. Thomas had his own scars, but they were invisible. Being a Dom he had been able to take back control of who he was. Aaron admired him for that, and Thomas made Aaron realize that being a sub wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, he helped Aaron to accept and even embrace it. There were still times that Aaron had trouble with being a sub, but it was nothing like the emotional drops he first had. Reaching deep inside himself, he embraced what he was and talked about his past with Spencer.

 “Some are from my first Dom. We played hard sometimes. Those were mostly from when I was unhappy being a Prosecutor and trying to find some kind of balance in my life.”

 “And the older ones?”

 Aaron looked down at the hands in his lap and frowned. He was silent for awhile, the pain of his childhood wasn’t something he had fully gotten over, he wasn’t sure if he ever would. He had moved past it, but the pain and emotional turmoil of what his father did would always be a part of him.

 “Aaron, look at me.”

 Aaron looked up and screwed up his courage.

 “They were from my father.”

 “I’m sorry.” Spencer was sympathetic. He had his own scars, but not from his parents, they were from bully’s. Until his Uncle Gil made him take lessons in kickboxing, Tae Kwon Do, Tai Chi, and dance lessons. Spencer almost laughed when his Uncle suggested dance, but after a couple of semesters, he understood. It helped his core strength, flexibility, and his stamina. The bully’s stopped after he had successfully defended himself the first time. His heart ached because Spencer knew Aaron didn’t have that same support.

 “It’s not your fault, Spencer. You didn’t have anything to do with it.”

 “No. It doesn’t mean that I don’t feel bad for what happened to you. Do you think it shaped part of who you are?”

 “I don’t know. There are many in the lifestyle that have had some form of abuse happen to them. I think it’s why clubs like this one are important. So a sub doesn’t seek out an abusive Dom. This has always been a safe place, I had it thoroughly checked out before coming the first time . I sometimes think if I hadn’t found Thomas in college, I could have ended up in an abusive situation. He taught me a lot, and the man that helped train the both of us, he was good in teaching us how to be safe, how to understand each others needs, and what it looked like when one of us went too far. Unfortunately, there are many in the community, both Dom and sub that have taken advantage.”

 “Yes, but a lot of those find that they aren’t welcomed after a while. I’m glad you kept yourself safe.” Spencer leaned in close and cupped Aaron’s cheek. “What do you need, Aaron. Right now, tonight, what do you need.”

 The talk of his father, of Thomas, of the case had stirred up so many emotions that he just wanted to get out of his head.

 “Hurt me, please.”

 “That was hard for you to ask for, wasn’t it?”

 Aaron looked at Spencer and nodded.

 “I always want you to be honest with me. I’m not a mind reader. I want to get to know you, to know your tells, to know what you need and when you need it. I don’t want you to ask for something that you think I want, because that would be dishonest for the both of us.”

 “I promise to do my best to always be honest with you.” Aaron knew that wasn’t exactly what Spencer wanted, but from the nod he got, he knew the Dom would accept it for now.

“Then I will ask you the same question again. What do you need, A.” And just like that they were Dom and sub. Aaron shook just a little as he slipped into his role.

 “Sir, please, hurt me. Bind me, flogger, riding crop, whatever, please just make it all go away.”

 Spencer stood and cupped Aaron’s cheek, he gently ran his thumb over Aaron’s lips then nodded his agreement.

 “Stand up, turn the bench towards the wall, then sit once again. Stretch your arms out and hold.”

 “Yes, Sir.” Aaron quickly complied and waited for Spencer. He heard a cabinet opening and the sound of things being taken out. He knew Spencer would quickly clean whatever they would use before they used them. Aaron held his arms out, then he felt a long strap being wound around his arm, across his upper back close to his shoulders, then around the other arm.

 “Wrap your hands around the strap.” Aaron did as ordered, then Spencer pulled till Aaron’s head was resting against the padding on the wall and the strap secured on the other end.

 “What is your color, A?”

 “Green.” Aaron felt his shoulders slowly begin to relax under the bindings. It felt good, familiar and for the first time in weeks he felt like he could take a deep, cleansing breath. Spencer gently touched his neck and upper shoulders, further grounding him.

 “We’ll start with the flogger. I want you to count for me and don’t stop till I tell you to.”

 “Yes, Sir.” Aaron counted and as he did he started to let go, to let his mind empty and his body relax. When they got to twenty, Spencer switched to a long thin riding crop. Each strike stung and made Aaron’s body bow, but the pain pushed out all other thoughts, and Aaron stopped trying so hard to chase that place that let him float. He wasn’t ready to fully sink into subspace. He was on the verge of safe wording when Spencer stopped. A hand in his hair, and one on his shoulder, firm and grounding, Aaron let his body slump from the release of tension.

 “Can you talk?”

 “Yes.”

 “Color?”

 “Green.”

 “Good. I’m going to release you, A. Then I’ll help you to the bed.” Slowly, Spencer released Aaron from the strap, and made sure to keep a grounding hand on him at all times. When he was out of the restraints, Spencer helped Aaron stand, then laid him down on the bed. The hiss, from Aaron, when his back hit the sheets had Spencer pausing long enough to make sure Aaron was okay. Once Aaron slumped down and let out a moan as he relaxed, Spencer continued. He undid Aaron’s jeans, noticing the bulge, but ignored it for the moment, Spencer slid jeans and boxers off the sub.

 Spencer moved around the room and it spoke to Aaron’s trust that he wasn’t tracking the man with his eyes. Aaron relaxed even further down on the bed and when Spencer moved to straddle his legs, he didn’t even try to control his body as his cock twitched. Spencer’s hands were on him, soothing as warm oil was spread over his stomach and chest. Aaron didn’t talk, he just let himself feel, let his mind go even more. Then Spencer moved away and prodded him to turn over, hands on his back, again with the warm oil and strong fingers, smoothing out the kinks and knots.

 After the massage, Spencer had Aaron turn on his side, then he slipped in behind. An arm was wrapped around his chest, open palm pressed lightly against him keeping him even more grounded.

 Aaron was still aroused, and tried to will his erection away, but Spencer’s body flush against his didn’t help.

 “What do you need, Aaron?”

 Aaron’s breath hitched as he pressed back against Spencer. He needed relief, but didn’t know how to ask. With Jason, it was just a part of who they were and he never had to ask. With Thomas, sex was usually inevitable until Thomas had found his life partner.

 “I can’t help if you don’t ask.”

 “I,” This was proving difficult and had the potential of throwing Aaron out of his current headspace. He tensed slightly as he tried to find his words. “Sir, I need, please touch me.”

 “Do you need a sexual release, A?” Spencer moved his hand down to Aaron’s hip and gripped lightly.

 “Please,” Aaron was close to begging.

 “Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Spencer gripped Aaron’s cock and slowly started to stroke. He knew from experience with other play partners that either Aaron just needed to be touched and his erection would fade quickly, or the pain did sexually arouse him and he needed the physical release. It didn’t take very many strokes, Spencer knew this wasn’t the time for too much sexual play. He was already pushing at Aaron’s emotional boundary this evening. When Aaron stiffened and came then slumped down in the bed, Spencer knew the man was spent, physically and emotionally. Spencer left the bed to clean his hands, then to get a warm cloth to clean Aaron. When he slipped back into bed, Spencer wrapped around Aaron and felt a deep breath being released. Sleep came naturally, and though they still had to talk, Spencer would let him rest. He pressed his face against Aaron’s back and knew that he could easily fall for the quiet, stoic man.

* * *

Aaron slowly woke, awareness came back to him as he felt Spencer pressed against him. This would be the first time that Spencer had stayed all the way through with him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about  that. The Dom had the potential to completely upend Aaron’s life. For now he was not going to think about how it felt to be held like he was. Aaron also was not going to think about when he had to leave and go back home to a cold and empty bed. Sighing, he turned so he was laying on his back, Spencer shifted so he was now laying on Aaron.

 “You’re awake.”

 Aaron heard the smile in the Dom’s voice and wanted...he didn’t even know what he wanted except for this moment to not end.

 “Just now. I think we should have that talk now.”

 “Hmm, you’re right, but that means getting up.”

 Aaron laughed as he let himself finally touch Spencer. His fingers stroked his Dom’s back... _shit_ Aaron was already letting Spencer in and it both thrilled and scared him.  

 Spencer leaned up and looked into chocolate eyes that were more expressive than Aaron’s face sometimes. Reaching up he softly stroked the flushed cheeks and smiled.

 “Are you alright Aaron? That was pretty intense.”

 “Yeah, I’m alright, Sir.”

 “Spencer.”

 “What?”

 “Aaron, when we are out of play, and just us it’s Spencer.”

 “Oh, right. Spencer.” Aaron knew he had to get used to that,

 “I think we need food and that talk. Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll order something for us. Do you trust me to decide for the both of us?”

 “I trust you, Spencer.” Aaron smiled liking the sound of Spencer’s name spilling from his lips. He stood and tried not to flee to the bathroom. Stepping under the hot water, Aaron took a deep breath attempting to get himself under control. He was a little off-kilter and tried to puzzle out why. Taking his time to mull over his feelings, Aaron got himself clean. It wasn’t till he was drying himself off that he realized what was bothering him. Spencer had taken care of his needs, but he hadn’t reciprocated and it was throwing him off. He wasn’t like Jason, the asexual aspect of Jason made their relationship awkward at first, but Aaron eventually understood and knew the man got a different kind of release. Spencer wasn’t like that. When he was dried off, Aaron stepped out and grabbed for his jeans and boxers that were lying on the floor. Putting them on, he looked over at Spencer who was sitting there naked and reading over some papers. Turning to look at Aaron, Spencer smiled and Aaron knew he was in trouble.

 “What’s wrong?” The Dom stood and walked towards him and without even thinking about it, Aaron sank to his knees and buried his face against Spencer’s groin.

 “Let me, please.”

 Spencer looked down as was about to tell Aaron that he was fine, but the pleading tone had him assessing quickly that Aaron might need this. Laying a hand on Aaron’s head he gently pushed him just slightly away.

 “Yes, Go ahead, A.” Aaron marveled at how easily Spencer was able to slip back and forth between his Dom personality, and his everyday personality. He wanted to know more, to get to the bottom of _Spencer._ For the moment all he wanted to do was please his Dom.

 Aaron mouthed at the heavy balls hanging just there in front of him. Closing his eyes he let his submission take over and lavished attention on the cock that was filling right in front of his face. He put his arms behind his back and gripped his hands together as he relaxed his throat, taking Spencer’s cock in his mouth. The feeling of the silky flesh in his mouth relaxed him as he sucked. Using his tongue he pressed along the length and moaned when Spencer’s fingers gripped his hair then thrust lightly at first.

 “Your mouth,” Spencer moaned as he closed his eyes and gave over to sensation. He gripped Aaron’s hair a little harder, keeping him right where he wanted him. Spencer took over and started to fuck that willing mouth. Aaron had relaxed his throat even more and when Spencer felt the head of his cock slip down he came. Aaron swallowed everything. Spencer pulled out and couldn’t help keeping Aaron right there for a few moments. The blissed out look on his face, the relaxed pose and deep breaths, Spencer knew he had been given a gift. A glimpse into the very depths of the man’s potential submission to him. He almost didn’t want to break the mood, but the knock on the door did that.

 “Sir, it’s the kitchen, I’ve brought your order.”

 “Go answer, while I get dressed.” Spencer grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

 Aaron stood, not even doing up his jeans, and answered the door.

 “Here you go. It’s already been charged to Mr. Reid’s account. He’ll just have to sign the receipt when he checks out.”

 “Thank you,” Aaron let the waiter roll the cart into the room as he grabbed his wallet. He handed over a generous tip then closed the door behind the waiter. He fixed his jeans, then grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on. Sitting at the small table he waited for Spencer to come out of the bathroom.

 “I got something simple. A fruit and cheese plate, and an Antipasto platter, with herbal tea instead of coffee. I don’t think either of us should have anything heavy.”

 “It looks fine, Spencer.”

 “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Spencer smiled as he sat down after pulling the cart close to them. The paperwork was still on the table, a reminder of the things they had to talk about.

 “No, no it wasn’t” Aaron matched Spencer’s smile as he served tea for the both of them.

 “I’m serious about being exclusive. I don’t date, or see other people while in a Dom/sub relationship. I know you said you had been married while with your last Dom, but I can’t do that Aaron.”

 Aaron took a moment to get his thoughts together as he sipped at the tea. He was honest with himself in that it had been difficult to split his focus, and as his time in the BAU went on he found he sought out Jason more and more. He knew he had to take some of the responsibility for Haley leaving. He knew he couldn’t do that again.

 “I agree. I can’t split my focus like that again.”

 “Good. If one of us finds someone else, we’ll agree that honesty is important. We end our arrangement.”

 Aaron nodded his agreement.

 “Words, Aaron. I’m not going to let you hide.”

 “Yes, I agree.”

 Spencer wrote that down in the agreement and set that aside. He pulled another contact out of the file and this one looked more familiar. It had one section where each person listed likes and dislikes, the bottom section was for hard and soft limits. Spencer pulled out a another set of papers and handed it to Aaron.

 “Cross off your hard limits, put a red check next to soft limits. This isn’t set in stone, remember we can revisit anything at anytime. Now, I never asked you,” Spencer had written down his likes and dislikes under the section with his name, he then pushed the contract to Aaron so he could fill out his name and all of his likes and dislikes. “Did you enjoy being my footstool.”

 Aaron sucked in a breath, and knew this conversation was going to get very uncomfortable, but it was necessary. He blushed, hard, thinking back to their first time together.

 “Umm, yes.”

 “Aaron,” Spencer reached across the table and twined his fingers with Aaron’s. “I know this conversation, and filling all this paperwork out is rather embarrassing. I know it feels more like a business transaction than a mutually beneficial experience for the both of us, but it is important. As your Dom, I never want to hurt you mentally, emotionally and more importantly, physically. We _have_ to do this. I promise, it doesn’t take anything away from us enjoying what it is we have with each other.”

 “I just...I’ve never done this before.”

Spencer put his pen down, and stood up from the table. Grabbing Aaron’s hand he moved them towards the bed and laid down, encouraging Aaron to lay next to him.

 “You’ve never gone through this with either of the men you called your Dom?”

 Spencer had an arm around Aaron and was absently running his hand up and down Aaron’s back.

 “With Thomas, we trained together and it just all came naturally. Gideon,” Aaron tried not to think about Jason, not here and now, but he knew Spencer should know. “With Gideon he just seemed to know what I needed. We never had to talk about this.”

 “You know why I’m making us do this, right?”

“Yes, Spencer. I get it, but it’s hard. When Haley wanted nothing to do with this part of me, I felt…”

 “Ashamed?”

 “Yes.”

 “I know from experience that not everyone understands the lifestyle. I know people that have to hide what they truly are and I’m sure you being in the FBI, you have to hide this from a lot of people. But, Aaron you never have to hide from me and you never have to be ashamed of what you like and what you need. I am here to take care of you.”

 “And who is going to take care of you?” Aaron laid his hand on Spencer’s stomach wanting to touch, but still not knowing how to ask.

 “You do. When you are with me, and you give me your submission, that is my way of getting out of my head. Focusing on just _you_ calms down all those voices that don’t usually stop.”

 “You’ve asked me what I do, but I’ve never asked what you do.”

 “I’m a freelance analyst for many of the lettered agencies. I have high level contracts with a lot of different divisions as well as contracts with companies that need in depth critical analysis. Many people have tried to hire me full-time, but I don’t want to be tied to one organization.”

 “Wow. I’ve met a few like you. We sometimes use consultants at the BAU.”

 “I came very close to joining. A seminar at CalTech, and an FBI recruitment fair. I was tempted, but someone from the CIA needed some help with a project and I accepted. I can work anywhere and at the time I was in LA. It was perfect for me.”

 “What brought you to DC?”

 “I think I’ll save that for another day.” Spencer didn’t want to talk about Lila. She was still a wound too soon closed. “Today, we need to finish this Aaron, and I know stalling tactics when I see them.”

 Aaron rolled off the bed and sat at the table and started to write. A plate was set in front of him with a little of everything.

 “You need to eat.”

 Aaron just looked up at Spencer who just raised a brow, then Aaron moved the plate so it was in easy reach. He finished with his likes and dislikes then he looked over the pages with the many, many kinks listed there. Some made even him blush.

“If there is anything you don’t know or understand, you can just ask. My Aunt Heather, she made sure my education was thorough.” Spencer didn’t elaborate, but Aaron filed the name away to ask about later.

 “Um, exhibitions?”

 “Have you ever been to one? Or sat and watched the semi-private exhibitions on the upper level of the club?”

 “N-no.”

 “Hmm. Is it something you might be interested in?” Spencer watched the play of emotions on Aaron’s face and decided to push just a little more. “We could spend some time watching, and if you get uncomfortable at any time you just tell me and we’ll switch up what we do.”

 Aaron nodded and put a check next to exhibitions. It was a soft limit they would explore later. He asked more questions, and Spencer’s not always quick explanations, helped to settle Aaron more. He smiled often when a particular kink that Aaron didn’t know set Spencer on a long ramble. He liked to listen to the Dom and it made it easier for Aaron to ask his questions.

 “Here.”

 Spencer took his time to write out the hard limits first. He put a check next to the ones that even he wouldn’t ask about revisiting at a later time. Knife play, gun play, and any type of bodily fluids would always be out of the realm of possible play. But some of the soft limits Aaron had marked surprised Spencer.

 “Breath control, that surprises me. I would think in your line of work, the things you see, you wouldn’t want to explore that.”

 “I played...a little with it.” Aaron stood and started to pace. He knew he needed to be honest with Spencer. “Last year, there was a prolific serial killer who was also a hitman. His name is Vincent Perotta. He garroted me, tried to kill me. I um...God this hard.”

 Spencer stood and and stopped Aaron mid-stride by laying his hands on the man’s shoulders.

 “What happened?”

 “I kept having nightmares. I got up one night and drove to Gideon’s. I begged him...I wanted to erase the nightmares and thought…”

 “You thought if the two of you engaged in some breath play that you would be able to get past the nightmares. And you asked Gideon because you felt safe with him?”

 “Yes.”

 “Did it work?”

 “When he did it I got hard.” Aaron turned his head and tried to slow his breathing.

 “Come on, sit on the bed and lean forward.” Aaron obeyed and Spencer walked him through the mild panic that had started. “You’re okay Aaron. Here you are safe, okay? You’re safe and I’m right here.”

 Aaron sat-up, his hand going to his neck as he calmed his emotions.

 “I’m sorry.”

 “There is never any reason to be sorry, Aaron. This is not always an easy discussion. I think that will be something that may, come into play much later, and only when you trust me fully. Breath play, breath control, asphyxiation is not something to play around with. Even Aunt Heather, though not opposed, she was careful to always talk about what could go wrong, even in the safest of environments. But, it also might be something we never explore.”

 Aaron nodded and Spencer went back to the list.

 “Cock cage and denial, cock worship, anal play. Plugs?.” Spencer looked up at Aaron who had blushed a little. Spencer smiled and read off the rest of the list to gauge Aaron’s reactions to each thing. He then wrote them down on the contract and put x’s next to the ones that got the strongest reactions from Aaron. After he was done, he had Aaron read over everything, then the two men signed and each got a copy. Aaron knew it wasn’t a true legal and binding contract, but it was more mental and to know that he would be safe with Spencer.

 “One thing we have not discussed is punishments. I don’t generally like them, and I am not training you. You clearly went through training. And neither you nor I are children. We both make choices, and yes sometimes those choices have consequences. We’ll talk things out, and for you I think that would be punishment enough. Talking is hard for you. I know on our second time together I threatened a punishment, but it was all mental. You responded to the possibility, that could be something we explore later as well.

 “I think the only time I could see you being punished is if you were to purposefully put yourself in danger. That would hurt me, Aaron, if you did that.”

 “Then I will do my best not to do that.”

 Spencer smiled and stood. He straddled Aaron’s lap and held the man’s face in his hands.

 “I will hold you to that.”

 Spencer kissed Aaron, then pulled back. “I think that’s enough for today. Go home, get some rest.” Spencer put the rest of the contract in an envelope and would drop it off at the office so that it could be on file. Aaron would be protected, and to some extent so would he. Spencer grabbed his messenger bag, took one last look at Aaron then left.

 Aaron cleaned up the dishes and pushed the cart outside the room. He went back in and made sure he had everything, then also started off on his way home. He was emotionally spent, but he felt good, better than he had since Jason left. Spencer was exciting, funny, gentle, and interesting. Aaron had never met someone like the young genius before and if their third time together was anything to go by, Aaron anticipated many more encounters to come.


End file.
